Pure Imagination
by Topaz-Kaulitz
Summary: Munkustrap always knew that he had another daughter but he had never told the Jellicles. What happens when the Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer rescue her from Macavity's liar.
1. Chapter 1

Pure Imagination

**This isn't a chapter it is a brief description of the character relationships.**

**This is my first story so please read and review.**

Munkustrap, Tugger and Macavity are all brothers.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are siblings and Macavity is their father.

Munkustrap and Demeter are mates – Jemima is their daughter

Victoria and Misto are siblings and Bustopher Jones is their father.

Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters, they don't know their parents.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots are mates – Electra and Pouncival are their children

Jellyorum and Asparagus Jr. are mates- Etcetera and Tumblebrutus are their children

Plato and Alonzo are brothers and they are strays

Cassandra and Exotica are sisters and are also strays

Cassandra and Alonzo are mates.

My OC is called Dawlish – she is a sliver and black spotted tabby. She also has the makings of a small black mane. She is relatively small but with abnormally large ears, long tail and hers eyes are a very vivid blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**A/N: this is my first story and it contains and OC. Please read and review.**

She woke with a start to hear the yowls of another queen. She looked around the room to find an escape route. There wasn't one. The yelling queen suddenly stopped, after living here for a year you know that silence is worse then the screaming. She bowed her head in respect for the queen. At that moment a huge tom burst in the room and grabbed the little kitten.

"Macavity wants to see you!" was all he said to her. He marched out of the room with the squirming kitten clasped in his arms. They reached a large room filled with a large assortment of other cats. The tom placed the kitten in front of a large ginger tom.

"Little kitten. You have been here for a year and I have never introduced you to my favourite cats, my children to precise" he pointed towards a couple of cats, twins, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are their names. Go introduce yourself to them." The kitten slowly walked towards the two cats. She kept looking over her shoulder fearing that Macavity would attack her any moment but all he did was smirk at her. The twins both looked at each other and exchanged similar glances: the kitten reminded them of some one they knew.

"Hello little kitten, I'm Mungojerrie, but you can call me Jerrie," the tom said to her as he bent down to look at her face.

"And I'm Rumpleteazer," the other cat said. The twins looked around the same age as herself, the kitten thought, maybe, just maybe, they will be her escape route out of her. "What is your name?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"D-D-D-Dawlish," the kitten answered timidly. At the point Macavity picked her up and shooed the other cats away. He wanted to talk to her in private. He popped the kitten on a chair and kneeled down to her level. He stroked her face as to which the kitten shivered, his paws were so cold. He grabbed her face and scratched it leaving three deep, bloody claw marks down her face. She began to whimper and to pass out. When Macavity saw this he smiled, he began to speak to her knowing that whatever he said will stay in her mind forever.

"Munkustrap he is you father. You are a Jellicle. You must go and find you're father. Tell Macavity sent you." He threw the young queen on the floor and stood for a moment watching her as she collapsed. Her breathing slowed down as the blood seeped out from the gashes on her face. He walked out the room and told Jerrie and Teazer to dispose of the kitten he had no need for her now, knowing all to well that the calico twins would take them back to the Jellicles. His plan was beginning to unfold before his eyes.

In a Junkyard not to far away from Macavity's lair lived the Jellicles. Munkustrap was he Jellicle Protector and at the current moment he was trying to find away to distract the kittens away from his younger brother the Rum Tum Tugger. The young toms all inspired to be like him and the young queens all want to be with him. Tugger soaked up the attention like a sponge soaks up water. Nothing could rain on his parade except his brother. Munkustrap had thought of a plan, Mistoffelees, he would get Misto to do some magic tricks for the kittens thus taking their attention form Tugger so he could talk to him. His plan work perfectly. Munkustrap walked to his brother, grabbed his arm and directed him toward the TSE 1 car so they could talk.

"What are you doing Munk, I was having fun," Tugger pouted.

"Listen I have something I need to tell you. Do you remember last years Jellicle ball…" before Munkustrap could continue and Tugger could answer Jerrie and Teazer ran in holding a little kitten and screaming for Jennyanydots and Jellyorum. This got all of the kittens' attention let alone the adult cats. Munkustrap couldn't move his face went white when he saw the kitten that Jerrie was holding. Luckily Tugger noticed something was wrong so as Jennyanydots and Jellyorum were caring to the kitten Tugger cared for his brother. Good job he did because at that moment Jellyorum took the kitten in her arms Munkustrap fainted. Jerrie, Teazer and Jenny looked up to where Munkustrap was lying and Tugger was standing. Jenny ran to them to help assist Tugger in waking up his brother. Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other and realised who Dawlish the little kitten reminded them of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. MrMistoRocks I will try and write Jerrie and Teazer's accents.**

Munkustrap opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He could hear the faint muffled sound of Jelly and Jenny talking to each other, they sounded worried. Not as worried as the person who spoke next.

"Thank Heaviside you're awake. What is the matter with you? I was so shocked, one minute you were standing next to me and then the next you were on the floor, Tugger babbled.

"Tugger please be quiet for one second. Where is the kitten that Jerrie and Teazer brought to the Junkyard?" Munkustrap asked.

"Jelly and Jenny are looking after her, she is just other there. Munk, she's in a bad way, they don't know if she is gonna make it. Jerrie said she was in Macavity liar,"

"I WILL KILL HIM!!!!" Munk roared, causing the attention of the two older queens. Jenny went straight over to calm the tom down. She didn't want to risk the Jellicle Protector being out of good health.

"Munkustrap calm down. You must not get stressed out," Jenny ordered the Tom, "Tugger please take your brother back to his den and reassure him that Jelly and I are doing all we can to ensure the recovery of the kitten."

Jenny went back to join a concerned looking Jelly. They stood by a mattress which upon it lay the little kitten, Dawlish. The cuts on her face had been cleaned but they were still visible and would end up scarring. Tugger escorted his brother out of the den, walking past the young queen. She looks so peaceful, Munkustrap thought to himself, my brother will pay for what he did to my daughter.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sitting on the TSE 1 car when Tugger walked past with Munkustrap. They had never seen the Jellicle Protector looking so weak and lost. They knew the reason why he reacted when they brought Dawlish to the Junkyard. They knew that he would do anything to protect her.

"Oi nevva woulda though' ol' Munk would 'ave a daughter," Jerrie began, "Oi though' 'e was with Demete'?"

"'e is, bu' Dawlis' is 'bout our age, 'e coulda had 'er before 'e mee' Demete'," Teazer answered.

"Oi guess so. We had betta go back. Mac ain't gonna be 'appy if we're late." With that Jerrie and Teazer leapt of the car, scurried for the exit and made their way to Macavity's liar.

Jelly sat watching the kitten sleeping. She looked so vulnerable and so familiar. Jelly believed that she had seen this kitten somewhere before but she could quite place where. Jelly study the young queen: she had a cute little face with large ears, never had she seen a cat with such big ears, the kitten also had a small black mane which Jelly could tell would be havoc to care for. Having one cat with a mane is bad enough let alone two, especially a kitten that would be prone to jumping around and playing in mud, but then again Tugger does that as well Jelly thought to herself. She started to stroke the kitten but this caused the sleeping kit distress. She started to squirm about mumbling something not audible for Jelly to hear. The kitten grabbed and squeezed Jelly's paw, sat up and screamed "MUNKUSTRAP!" loud enough for the whole junkyard to hear. Sure enough every kitten looked up, all the older cats gave each other confused faces and Munkustrap burst out of his den and ran to Jelly's den shortly followed by Tugger shouting for Munkustrap to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**A/****N: Thanks you all so much for reviewing, I was really nervous about writing a fanfic but seeing people actual like it makes me feel good. Evanne Taylor Dawlish is in fact my middle name but yes it is also from HP :).**

"Why is Tugger chasing Munk?" Etcetera asked the other kittens.

"Maybe they are playing Tag, and Tugger was it," Pouncival replied.

"Don't be stupid Pounce," his sister, Electra, said as she hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Well if you're so clever then why did they just run through the junkyard?" Pounce pouted.

"It obviously had something to do with the new kitten screaming Munk's name," Victoria butted in, "Jemima, do you know of any connection your dad and the kitten could have?"

"No. I've never seen her before," the small kitten answered, "He had never mentioned another kitten to me."

"Hmmmm well I think the way we are going to find out is if someone asks," Victoria suggested, "and as you're his daughter you should do it Jem."

"No way, did you see me dad's face. I'm not risking it. Find someone else to do it," Jem hastily replied.

"I'll ask Tugger if you all want to know that badly," all of the kittens turned around to where the voice had come from. It was Misto who had suggested it.

"Yeah yeah yeah go ask Tuggsy," Etcetera squealed before being swatted by Electra.

"I will come back and give you the answer to all your questions," and with that Misto left and made his way to Jelly's den.

"Munkustrap! Sit down this instant, you are causing her more distress," ordered Jenny as she forced Munk to sit down. All the while this was happening Jelly was trying to calm the, now awake, kitten. However she wasn't making any progress. The kitten seemed reluctant to calm down and to be quiet. All she wanted was to find her father, to forget all about Macavity.

"Please hush now. You mustn't get worked up, you need to calm yourself. Rest, go back to sleep, build up your strength," Jelly stroked the kitten's mane in attempt to soothe her. A few minutes later the kitten was fast asleep in Jelly's arms and Munkustrap was sitting but still under the watchful eye of Jenny.

"Now I think you have some explaining to do dearie," Jenny said turning to Munk, "The kitten knew your name and it seemed to be important to her. Not only that but you reacted in a very peculiar way when you first saw her." Tugger and Jelly had now both turned to Munk waiting for an answer. However Tugger, Jelly and Jenny weren't the only ones waiting for an answer, Magical Mr Mistoffelees had been in the room for a while now and was keen to tell the other kittens what he had found out.

"Jenny, please look after the kitten. Tugger, I must go and get our father please round everyone up. Tell them that it is important," Munkustrap instructed as he darted out of the room. Misto watched the tom leave and was confused by his actions. He was not alone, those left in the room exchanged bewildered looks. Jenny and Jelly went back to caring for the kitten and Tugger left to round up the tribe. However as he left the den he crashed into a small kitten.

"What were you doing? I hope you weren't eavesdropping," Tugger demanded as he picked the kitten up be the scruff of his neck, "Now is really not the time to be creeping around, Misto. I swear if you tell any one what you saw, you will never do another conjuring turn again. You promise not to tell?" Misto was so scared, he had never seen Tugger so angry, all he could do is nod his head, "I have to gather every up, so you can help by getting the rest of the kittens for me." Tugger dropped the kitten on the floor and watched he scuttle off. Now I better go get the rest of them, Tugger thought, my brother better have a good explanation for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy doing work and stuff. Also sorry this chapter isn't very long I promise the next o****ne will be longer. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Munkustrap sprinted to the church wall hoping his father would be there. He was, sitting in his usual place and showing no sign of surprise that his son has come. Deuteronomy had been expecting this visit ever since he had heard from Skimbleshanks about the new kitten. He had know that his son would come to him for help. Munkustrap had confided in him when the kitten had been born, Not that he ever saw the kitten, her and her mother where never seen after that Jellicle ball last year. Deuteronomy had always feared that his eldest son Macavity had something to do with their disappreance.

"It is her father, Dawlish, she's back," Munk stated, "What am I to do? The Jellicles need to know that she is my daughter…"

"But they need not know her mother," Deuteronomy finsished for him, "I suggest that you tell them tonight and tomorrow when the kitten has rested some more you introduce yourself to her."

"Thank you, but what about Tugger he will want to know?"  
"Yes Tugger will need to know but let it wait a while, let it be until you, the kitten and the rest of the Jellicles have gotten use to the situation. You must not worry, Demeter and Jemima will accept her." Munk smiled his father always knew what he was thinking.

"Thank you, I must go now I have some Jellicles to address," with that he turned and ran back to the junkyard. Deuteronomy watched him for a while until he spotted a shadow on the floor.

"Why?"


End file.
